


Mes chers parents

by Samantha_Black



Series: Sorciers du Canada [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, Canada, Family, Friendship, Gen, Ilvermorny, Magic North-America, Métis people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: En septembre 1884, Callisto Frasnier entre en première année à l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny. Pendant sept ans, elle tiendra une correspondance assidue avec ses parents. Toutefois, la lettre qu'elle leur écrit chaque premier septembre a toujours une saveur particulière.





	1. 1er septembre 1884

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne touche donc pas un seul centime pour cet écrit.

Le 1er septembre 1884  
  
Chère Maman, cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre où j'ai choisi d'aller durant la cérémonie de répartition. Tout le monde a été très impressionnés en voyant les quatre statues s'animer quand je me suis présentée devant elles, moi la première. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma décision n'a pas de rapport avec un quelconque manque de considération pour Serpent Cornu ou Puckwoodgenie, bien au contraire. Ce sont des maisons que je respecte au plus au point, mais je savais que je me sentirais bien plus à ma place chez les Oiseau-Tonnerre.  
  
En parlant de cela, j'ai rencontré Isabella Wellington dans le train nous menant là-bas comme vous vous en doutez très certainement, elle l'a pris à Québec. Elle se porte comme un charme et a été comme moi répartie chez les Oiseau-Tonnerre. Elle vous passe d'ailleurs le bonjour et espère que la santé d'Achille s'est améliorée depuis le bal du Ministère. A Toronto, quand le train s'est arrêté, nous avons été rejoints par un garçon né de parents non-maj'. Il s'appelle Franz Müller et ses parents travaillent dans une usine de textile. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils étaient employés dans une de celles de notre famille mais cela n'est pas le cas. Il parle un peu comme les ouvriers de notre usine et j'ai remarqué qu'il utilisait souvent des mots allemands. Il a fini par nous dire que ses parents étaient tous les deux originaires de la même ville d'Allemagne mais se sont rencontrés au Canada. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela complètement incroyable ?  
  
En tout cas, Franz est un peu dépassé par tout ce qui lui arrive, mais Isabella et moi lui avons promis d'être là et de répondre à chacune de ses questions. Il ne savait par exemple pas comment s'organisait l'école. Ses parents ne sont pas très riches et la bourse que propose Ilvermorny ne lui a pas permis de se procurer « Histoires et secrets de l'Amérique du Nord ». Isabella et moi lui avons expliqué les différences entre les maisons et la manière dont nous serions répartis. Ils nous a demandé dans quelle maison les membres de notre famille étaient répartis et s'est étonnée quand Isabella lui a dit que toute sa famille était passée par Serpent Cornu et cela depuis plusieurs générations. Je crois que cela lui a fait peur, ces grandes dynastie sorcières qui marquent l'histoire des différentes maisons. Je pense l'avoir tout de même un peu soulagé lorsque je lui ai dit que mes parents n'étaient pas dans la même maison et qu'un de mes frères aînés avait été réparti à Womatou. Je crois aussi qu'il avait surtout peur de se retrouver seul et je sais qu'il a été soulagé en voyant qu'Isabella et moi étions dans la même maison que lui.  **S** on sourire en disait long sur sa joie lorsqu'il m'a rejoint près du groupe constitué des élèves de notre maison.  **O** iseau-Tonnerre semble, d'ailleurs, être vraiment une maison très soudée.  **L** a salle commune est magnifique et en même temps vraiment très confortable.  **E** lle donne envie de s'y réfugier le soir au coin du feu.  **I** sabella m'a dit que nous en aurions besoin durant les hivers, même si je pense qu'ils sont sans doute moins rudes que ceux que nous connaissons.  **L** e souvenir du blizzard de l'hiver dernier me vient particulièrement à l'esprit.  
  
Il est déjà vingt heures trente mes chers parents et le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. La plupart des autres élèves de première année sont déjà montés dans les dortoirs et je vais devoir vous quitter au risque de recevoir une remontrance de la part des élèves plus âgés.   
  
Embrassez de ma part Hector, Achille, Cybèle et les jumeaux. Et dites à Hector que je n'ai pas oublié et qu'il recevra sa chemise dès que j'aurai fini ma broderie.  
  
Je vous embrasse fort.  
  
Callie


	2. 1er septembre 1885

Le 1er septembre 1885  
  
Chère Maman, Cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Comme l'année dernière, j'ai  **voyagé**  avec Franz et Isabella, mais cette année, une nouvelle personne s'est installée dans notre wagon. Je pense que vous vous rappelez de Ludmilla, la cousine d'Isabella. Elle est entrée en première année et n'ayant pas encore d'amis, a voulu faire le trajet avec nous. Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas qu'elle ait été présente. Ses parents et elle se sont rendus sur l'Ile du Prince Edouard cet été et elle nous a régalés une bonne partie du voyage avec un récit fort intéressant sur ce lieu. D'après ce que j'ai compris sa mère adore peindre et elle a pu donner vie à des paysages magnifiques notamment des jolies plages de  **sable**  battues par les  **vagues**. Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis rêveuse. Elle nous a aussi parlé des jolies falaises et des  **grottes**  que ses frères et elle ont pu découvrir. Au début, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'elle les suive, vous savez comment sont les frères ! Mais avec un peu de persévérance et de persuasion, ils ont fini par céder et Ludmilla a pu faire partie de cette folle  **aventure**.  
  
Les vacances de Franz ont été bien plus tragiques. Je dois avouer que dans un premier temps, je lui en ai un peu voulu de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles pendant presque six semaines mais lorsqu'il nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans sa famille, je m'en suis voulu immédiatement d'avoir été si égocentrique. Une des belles-sœurs de Franz a été agressée durant l'été et a failli mourir. Les policiers non-maj' ont arrêté un homme pour ce crime et Franz pense qu'il sera très certainement condamné à une lourde peine. J'espère que ce sera le cas ! Je ne peux imaginer ce que doivent ressentir Franz et ses parents à cet instant. Le pauvre s'en veut terriblement. Il pense que cela est en partie sa faute, qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif. Franz adore Harriet et se rendait souvent à son travail avec elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est chiffonnière. Il avait remarqué cet homme qui se trouvait souvent non loin d'eux alors qu'ils fouillaient à la recherche de matériaux à revendre mais ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Le pauvre a beaucoup pleurer en nous racontant que c'était lui qui avait malmené sa belle-sœur. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi lui répondre. Le pauvre a un chagrin tellement grand qu'il nous a dit entendre encore et toujours la respiration sifflante de l'agresseur alors qu'il tente de dormir. Avez-vous des conseils à ce sujet ? Je pensais que nous pourrions l'inviter à la maison pour une semaine durant les prochaines vacances d'été, je dis une semaine car je ne souhaiterais pas le priver de sa famille. Pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée. ?   
  
Isabella a, quant à elle passé une très bonne semaine entre le moment où elle a quitté notre maison de campagne et le départ du train à Québec. Je dois vous avouer que bien que nous ayons passé une partie des vacances ensemble, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir hâte de la revoir et mon cœur s'est empli de joie lorsque je l'ai retrouvée dans le compartiment qu'elle nous avait réservé. Je savais déjà qu'Isabella était une très bonne amie mais désormais je suis certaine qu'elle est aussi mon amie de cœur.   
  
J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que mes frères et sœurs se portent bien et que le travail à l'usine se passe bien pour Léandre.   
  
Je vous dis à bientôt et vous envoie à tous mille baisers.  
  
Callie


	3. 1er septembre 1886

Le 1er septembre 1886  
  
Chère Maman, Cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. A côté de moi, Isabella et Franz sont en train de mettre en place à plan pour se venger de cette chipie de Claudia Selwyn. Je sais que vous vous entendez bien avec ses parents et parfois j'en viens à me demander comment cette chipie peut faire partie de la même famille qu'Ursula. Autant Ursula est l'image même de la gentillesse et de l'amabilité autant ce n'est certainement pas le cas de Claudia. Je pense que vous vous rappelez le mauvais tour qu'elle nous a joué l'an dernier durant la partie de Quodpot opposant Oiseau-Tonnerre et Womatou. J'ai proposé de recruter Adam pour nous aider mais Franz a peur que la solidarité intra-maison soit plus importante pour lui que l'affection qu'un frère porte à sa sœur. C'est bien mal connaître mon très cher Adam. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de notre plan et de sa réussite ou, au contraire de son échec.  
  
Concernant cette rentrée, plus précisément, je dois vous avouer que vous me manquez énormément, bien que j'ai passé de magnifiques vacances avec Isabella, Franz et Ludmilla. Les chutes du Niagara sont sublimes et je pense que nous devrions y aller tous ensemble l'année prochaine. Je suis certaine que l'endroit plaira particulièrement à Cybèle, elle qui adore observer les créatures magiques serait comblée. Isabella et moi avons pu voir quelques êtres de l'eau à une centaine de mètres des chutes mais Franz et Ludmilla qui n'étaient pas assez attentifs les ont ratés. J'imagine que vous vous demandez où se trouvaient les parents d'Isabella, et je vous rassure tout de suite, Madame et Monsieur Wellington ne nous avaient nullement abandonnés, nous les avions simplement un peu devancés durant notre randonnée. Les chutes sont majestueuses, bien que je les imaginais un peu plus hautes. Elles sont très larges et nous avons pu nous en approcher de très près grâce au  _Maid of Mist I_. Cela était tellement impressionnant, j'en ai encore le cœur qui palpite d'excitation. D'ailleurs, le Fer à Cheval, la cascade du côté canadien est la plus puissante des trois.  
  
Isabella et moi avons déjà prévu nos prochaines excursions estivales. Vous savez comme nous ne sommes encore jamais allés à Terre-Neuve. Tout le monde dit que c'est une province magnifique et que les falaises sont à couper le souffle. Cela nous changerait tellement d'Ottawa ou Québec ! J'en rêve d'avance, mes chers parents. Surtout que nous en avons discuté avec le père d'Isabella et il se pourrait bien qu'il accepte de nous amener là-bas l'été prochain. Imaginez-vous ? Franz semblait très excité par cette perspective tout comme Ludmilla. Toutefois, je ne sais pas si les parents de Franz accepteront. Il n'ose pas vraiment nous le dire mais nous avons bien remarqué Isabella et moi que sa famille a de graves soucis d'argent depuis que la santé de sa mère l'empêche de travailler. Franz m'assure qu'elle va s'arranger mais je dois dire que la manière dont elle respire m'inquiète vraiment. J'ai pensé lui conseiller d'aller voir notre cousin Cracmou mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. A votre avis, que devrais-je faire ? Madame Müller a toujours été très gentille avec moi, bien que nous ne puissions pas discuter du fait que je ne parle pas Allemand, et cela me fend le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je suis désolée de m'épancher ainsi dans cette lettre mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler, surtout que je pense que vous êtes très certainement les seuls qui pourraient me donner de bons conseils.  
  
Après deux semaines ensemble, et à partager la même chambre, je dois avouer que ne plus voir Ludmilla à chaque moment de la journée m'a fait très étrange. Bien entendu, et comme je l'ai laissé entendre plus haut, nous avons fait le voyage en train dans le même compartiment. Nous avons pris le train à Toronto cette année. La gare de cette ville est à la fois très différente et très semblable de celle d'Ottawa. Elle se trouve non loin de la gare non-maj' et est comme celle d'Ottawa bien protégée par des sortilèges. D'après ce que m'a dit Franz, l'ancienne gare non-maj a été démolie au début des années soixante-dix et la nouvelle gare n'a ouvert qu'en mille huit cent soixante-dix-huit. J'imagine que c'est cette tendance qu'ont les non-maj' de notre continent a tout détruire pour reconstruire qui nous a poussé à ne pas faire comme en Angleterre et à ne pas l'intégrer directement dans le bâtiment non-maj'.  
  
Je vais devoir vous laisser mes chers parents, Isabella veut faire une partie d'échecs et elle m'appelle pour jouer les noirs contre elle. Embrassez fort Léandre, Hector, Achille, Cybèle, Icare et Iris.  
  
Je vous envoie mille baisers et espère déjà être à Noël pour enfin vous revoir.  
  
Callie


	4. 1er septembre 1887

Le 1er septembre 1887  
  
Chère Maman, cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Le voyage s'est très bien passé mais nous avons été accueillis par un orage particulièrement violemment alors que le train s'arrêtait au pied du mont Greylock. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel nous étions quand nous sommes arrivés en haut. Parfois, je dois avouer que je trouve l'interdiction d'utilisation de la magie en dehors d'Ilvermorny aux États-Unis particulièrement horripilante. Heureusement que cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi au Canada parce que cela m'aurait créé quelques déconvenues durant les périodes estivales que je les passe avec vous ou avec mes amis. Je vois déjà les sourcils de Papa se froncer alors qu'il lit ces lignes, et s'imaginer le pire. Je vous assure, mon petit Papa, que je n'utilise pas ma baguette à tort et à travers. Je n'oublie pas la loi qui ne m'y autorise normalement pas et l'utilise uniquement lorsque la situation ne nous permet pas de nous en sortir autrement.  
  
Isabella et moi avons profité du trajet pour refaire la finale de Quodpot et, comme nous, elle m'a avoué avoir été quelque peu déçue par notre équipe malgré sa victoire. Notre jeu était pauvre et j'ai bien peur de devoir admettre que nous n'avons très certainement pas mérité cette victoire. D'ailleurs, Claudia n'a pas manqué l'occasion de nous rappeler à quel point notre chère équipe nationale a mal joué. Et elle n'a pas été la seule. J'ai peur que cette déconvenue crée un fossé entre nous autres Canadiens et nos camarades américains (déjà qu'ils ont tendance à se prendre pour les rois de l'école étant donné qu'elle se trouve sur le territoire de leur pays). Surtout qu'avec des personnes comme Claudia, je ne pense pas que la situation s'arrange rapidement. Déjà avant la Coupe, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de nous rappeler que nous autres Canadiens n'étions rien. Elle prend d'ailleurs toujours un malin plaisir à rappeler aux Canadiens français et aux autres francophones que nous ne sommes qu'une minorité et qu'aucun cours ne devrait être dispenser en Français. Comme si le pauvre petit cours d'Histoire de notre communauté en Français (et qui existe aussi en Anglais) était trop demandé. Je crois que Claudia oublie que les Guérin, les Hébert et nous sommes trois des familles les plus puissantes du territoire et que nous sommes liés à la plupart des autres grandes familles. Que croit-elle ? Que parce qu'elle porte le nom Selwyn et qu'il s'agit soit-disant d'une famille aux origines sorcières remontant au seizième siècle, elle mérite plus de considération ! Il me semble que la pauvre Claudia s'est trompée de continent. Si elle est aussi fière de son sang qu'elle dit « pur », elle n'a qu'à aller rendre visite à ses cousins britanniques. Ce genre d'inepties ne nous a, pour notre part, jamais intéressé nous autres Canadiens et Américains.  
  
Excusez-moi pour cette longue tirade mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je sais que vous comprendrez bien mieux mes sentiments à ce propos qu'Isabella ou même Franz. Après tout, Isabella, bien que vivant à Québec, est d'origine anglaise et la famille de Franz est arrivée au Canada il y a à peine vingt ans. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient comprendre ce sentiment que j'ai parfois que ma culture n'est pas aussi importante que celle de la personne d'à côté car je parle Français à la maison et que les Non-Maj' pensent que nous sommes catholiques. J'arrête là où je risque de partir sur le fait que notre communauté sorcière n'a pas su gérer convenablement la protection des cultures amérindiennes. J'ai encore du mal à croire que le cours de magie sans baguette n'est pas obligatoire à Ilvermorny.  
  
Tout cela a failli me faire oublier de vous parler de la répartition d'Hector. J'imagine que lui-même vous fera parvenir une lettre à ce sujet mais j'estime qu'il est tout de même nécessaire que j'en fasse le récit. Comme nous nous en doutions tous, notre cher petit Hector a été réparti à Puckwoodgenie, comme vous Maman. Vous l'auriez vu tout tremblant, s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, entouré des statues après que son nom a été appelé. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre ma propre répartition à travers la sienne et j'ai senti les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer comme si c'était moi, et non Hector, qui faisait face aux statues. Puis, le Puckwoodgenie a levé sa flèche dans les airs et les applaudissements ont envahi le hall. Rebecca Littlehorse, une Oglala de la maison Puckwoodgenie s'est mise à chanter dans notre langue maternelle et rapidement toutes les personnes savant parler Lakota ont suivi. Vous auriez vu cela, c'était magnifique et rien que d'y penser j'en ai le sourire aux lèvres. C'était encore une fois une très belle répartition et je suis bien contente d'avoir un frère de plus avec moi ici.  
  
Isabella vient de se mettre à jouer du piano et cela me fait penser que notre Directrice, Madame Harvey, nous a annoncé durant le repas que l'école avait décidé d'organiser un bal juste avant les vacances de Noël. Je suis bien contente qu'il n'ait pas lieu durant les vacances car j'aurais été bien en peine de devoir choisir entre cet événement et le fait de revenir à la maison pour tous vous revoir.  
  
Je vous envoie à tous mille baisers,  
  
Callie


	5. 1er septembre 1888

Le 1er septembre 1888  
  
Chère Maman, cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Franz qui est installé à côté de moi est en train d'écrire une lettre à son père. Depuis le décès de sa femme, l'homme se trouve très seul. Surtout qu'entre le départ de deux de ses frères pour Vancouver où ils espèrent profiter de l'expansion de la ville, et le mariage de son unique fille, j'ai bien peur que Franz soit le dernier à vraiment pouvoir se soucier de son bien-être. Je crois que Monsieur Olsen risque d'avoir beaucoup de lettres à lire à Monsieur Müller désormais et je pense moi-même lui envoyer un petit dessin représentant Ilvermorny. Pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée ? Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être considéré comme une entorse au secret magique mais avec les Américains, je dois avouer que nous ne sommes jamais vraiment sûrs. Je dois dire que je suis très heureuse d'être née Canadienne et que jamais au grand jamais, je ne souhaiterais vivre dans un pays aux lois aussi restrictives concernant les relations entre Non-Maj' et sorciers que le sont les Etats-Unis.  
  
Je ne sais pas si la nouvelle est parvenue jusqu'au Canada mais la semaine dernière, le MACUSA a condamné une sorcière à mort au seul motif qu'elle s'était mariée avec un Non-Maj' et qu'elle avait eu des enfants avec lui. Le Non-Maj' n'était même pas au courant du statut de sorcière de sa femme, mais pour le MACUSA, la femme a mis en danger la communauté sorcière en ayant des enfants avec un Non-Maj'. Je me demande comment ils font avec les enfants nés de parents non-maj', comme Franz, dans ce genre de circonstances. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vraiment osé poser la question. Je crois que Francesca Tenofsky est dans ce cas-là, j'essayerai de lui en toucher deux mots quand j'en aurai la possibilité (et je vous promets, Maman, de le faire avec le plus de délicatesse possible). Enfin, je disais donc que cette pauvre femme avait été condamnée à mort et qu'elle devrait être exécuter sous peu et vous savez le pire dans cette histoire ? Ils ont effacé la mémoire de son époux. Le pauvre homme ne sait même plus qu'il a trois enfants et qu'il a été marié. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Ils ont volé plus de dix ans de sa vie à ce Non-Maj' ! Je suis outrée complètement. J'en ai pleuré de colère quand je l'ai appris et aucun des Américains présents n'avaient l'air de comprendre pourquoi cela m'irritait autant. Pour eux, ils ont enfreint la loi et ils se doivent d'être punis. Le facteur humain dans tout cela ne semble pas les toucher plus que cela. Comme si l'amour pouvait se contrôler ou qu'il était normal de vivre totalement séparé d'une part aussi importante de la population de son pays.  
  
Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ne me croyaient qu'à moitié lorsque je leur disais que nos famille, à Isabella et moi, mais surtout la mienne, étaient très bien intégrées à la population non-maj' et que j'avais plusieurs amis non-maj'. Eux n'ont jamais fréquenté la moindre personne sans pouvoirs magiques et ont des idées totalement saugrenues sur leur mode de vie. Ils ont tout de même demandé à Franz s'il était vrai que les Non-Maj' faisaient de la soupe assaisonnée avec leurs cheveux. Vous rendez-vous compte ! Ces gens sont complètement en dehors des réalités de la vie et en plus se permettent de nous regarder de haut alors que leur gouvernement va exécuter une femme dont le seul crime a été d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Mes chers parents, je suis désolée de m'emporter ainsi mais la situation m'est parfaitement intolérable, surtout lorsque l'on sait que cette pauvre femme a été dénoncée au MACUSA par sa propre sœur. Sa sœur !   
  
Et ensuite, ils nous font de grands discours concernant l'importance d'être solidaires et ne manquent pas une occasion pour parler et condamner les actions des Ratisseurs alors que ce que la sœur de cette femme a fait est de la délation pure et simple et s'apparente parfaitement aux méthodes des Ratisseurs.  
  
Isabella me demande ce que j'ai à râler ainsi et je pense qu'il serait temps pour moi de changer de sujet si je ne veux pas être regardée bizarrement par les autres élèves d'Oiseau-Tonnerre.  
  
Dans un autre registre, Léandre m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Doris Grace. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu mais vous pouvez dès à présent lui dire que je suis ravie pour lui et que je suis persuadée que Doris et lui formeront un couple parfait.   
  
En parlant de mes frères, je dois avouer que la présence d'Adam me manque déjà. Ne pas le voir dans le train ou assis à la table des Womatou m'a laissé un sentiment très étrange que je peine à expliquer. Heureusement, Hector entre en deuxième année et semble s'être fait de très bons amis. Je suis heureuse de le voir si bien intégré dans sa maison et plus largement à Ilvermorny.  
  
Je suis désolée mais je vais déjà devoir vous laisser. Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heures et en temps que déléguée de cinquième année, je me dois d'aller vérifier si les première année ne font pas de bêtises et sont bien tous dans leur dortoir.  
  
Je vous envoie à tous mille baisers,  
  
Callie


	6. 1er septembre 1889

Le 1er septembre 1889,  
  
Chère Maman, Cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, comme tous les premiers septembre depuis mon entrée à Ilvermorny, d'ailleurs. Je suis bien contente que vous ayez tous pu nous accompagner à la gare cette année. D'ailleurs, Maman, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez fait forte impression sur quelques élèves de première année, qui n'ont pas manqué de remarquer à quel point vous étiez belle.  
  
Enfin, tout cela m'a donné l'impression d'être à nouveau en première année même si cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle d'Achille. Comme promis, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas renvoyé de mon compartiment dès que le train a démarré. Nous avons donc fait le voyage ensemble, avec Franz, Isabella et Ludmilla bien entendu, ainsi qu'avec le petit frère de cette dernière. Achille et lui se sont très bien entendus et je pense qu'ils pourraient être très bons amis si le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison ne les en empêche pas. Vous savez comment cela se passe quand les emplois du temps ne permettent pas de se fréquenter autant que les personnes le souhaitent, il arrive que des amis d'hier finissent par ne plus être que des étrangers après quelques mois sans se voir. Enfin, dans ce genre de cas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que les gens aient été vraiment amis, plutôt de simples connaissances à mon avis.  
  
Cela me rappelle l'histoire d'Oncle Pierre et de son ami William Pauwels. Je me rappelle que j'aimais beaucoup écouter cette histoire quand j'étais petite surtout quand c'était Oncle Pierre qui la racontait. Il a toujours eu et a toujours une manière bien à lui de conter les histoires. Maintenant que je suis en âge de faire mon entrée dans le monde, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer comment la relation entre Oncle Pierre et William Pauwels a pu se détériorer à ce point, pour l'amour d'une femme. Je trouve cela plutôt triste personnellement le fait que William ait préféré mentir et risquer l'amitié de son ami alors qu'il devait se douter que Tante Oneida ne l'épouserait jamais. Il a quand même tenté de se mettre entre eux, tout en faisant croire à Oncle Pierre qu'ils étaient amis. Dernièrement, je me suis demandée pourquoi Oncle Pierre nous la racontait quand nous étions petits et je pense qu'il voulait nous montrer que même les plus belles amitiés pouvaient finir par se briser et que par conséquent il était important de toujours les entretenir, d'y faire attention et surtout de ne pas mentir ou convoiter ce que l'autre a. La vie nous apprend de drôle de leçons parfois.  
  
Pour ma part, j'espère que l'amitié qui nous unie Isabella, Franz, Ludmilla et moi durera jusqu'au crépuscule de nos vies. Je sais que cela fait sans doute très risible dit ainsi mais nous avons passé de si bons moments ensemble qu'il serait vraiment regrettable qu'un jour notre amitié se brise et encore plus pour des raisons sentimentales.  
  
Pendant longtemps, je dois avouer que j'ai craint que l'amitié qui nous lie à Franz ne se brise notamment du fait de notre statut social très différent. Nous essayons toujours de ne pas le diminuer en lui parlant de la richesse de nos famille mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Le fait qu'il vienne désormais avec nous en excursions chaque été alors que ses parents n'ont jamais pu prendre qu'une journée de temps à autres pour déjeuner dans l'un des jardins de Toronto doit très certainement le lui rappeler. Toutefois, je ne vois ce que nous pourrions faire de plus. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de l'amener avec nous en excursion mais nous ne pouvons bien entendu pas non plus lui proposer de l'aider financièrement. Cela blesserait sa fierté et nous mettrait sur un pied d'inégalité que nous devrions pas avoir en tant qu'amis.   
  
Enfin, je sais qu'il m'a dit que s'il n'était pas sorcier, il n'aurait certainement jamais pu fréquenter des personnes de notre statut social ou découvrir tous les endroits que nous avons pu visiter ces dernières années. Ce sont dans ces moments-là que je suis heureuse d'être sorcière et Canadienne.   
  
Le temps était magnifique quand nous sommes arrivés au Mont Greylock plus tôt dans la soirée. Un temps digne des plus beaux mois d'été. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un premier jour d'école aussi exceptionnel depuis ma première année.  
  
Avec tout cela, j'ai oublié de vous parler de la cérémonie de répartition d'Achille. Elle était aussi magique que celle d'Hector. Si vous aviez vu l'air surpris d'Achille quand il a compris que Womatou et Serpent Cornu étaient prêtes à le recevoir toutes les deux, j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il n'allait pas savoir choisir et cela m'a rappelé ma propre répartition. Quand on le vit, le temps semble à la fois ralentir et accélérer, c'est un sentiment des plus étranges qui nous serre le cœur et fait trembler nos mains. Je savais déjà pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois que les observateurs ont l'impression que le première année met des heures avant de se décider mais je crois que le fait qu'il s'agisse là de mon frère a encore ralenti le processus. Finalement, Achille a décidé de rejoindre la maison Serpent Cornu, comme Léandre ou encore Papa avant lui. Les applaudissements ont éclaté dans la salle et j'ai été la première à entonner ce chant que Grand-Père nous chantait lorsque nous étions enfants. Avec le départ de Rebecca Littlehorse, je suis la plus âgée des élèves d'origine lakota d'Ilvermorny et c'est mon rôle d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves qui le sont. Cette année, il n'y avait qu'Achille mais l'année passée, ils étaient trois nouveaux Lakota. Deux d'entre eux venaient de familles sorcières et le dernier avait des parents non-maj'. J'imagine que le MACUSA a dû leur effacer la mémoire comme il l'a fait pour les parents de Francesca Tenofsky.  
  
Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis au courant de leur manière de faire et je suis toujours autant choquée. Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants ?   
  
Je ne préfère pas m'étendre à ce sujet ou je risque de m'agacer encore et nous n'aimerions pas que ma lettre soit interceptée par une personne certainement inconnue, comme l'a été celle de l'année dernière.  
  
Je vous envoie mille baisers,  
  
Callie.  
  
PS : Pourriez-vous dire à Cybèle que son dessin devrait arriver très rapidement ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le finir.


	7. 1er septembre 1890

Le 1er septembre 1890,  
  
Chère Maman, cher Papa,  
  
Je vous écris de la salle de commune d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Cette année encore, il se passera de longs mois avant que nous puissions nous revoir et je dois vous dire que vous me manquez déjà. Comme vous le savez, nous avons passé les deux dernières semaines en France où a eu lieu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.  
  
En parallèle de la finale de la Coupe, nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir assister à un événement très particulier qui n'arrive qu'une fois par en an : la danse funèbre des Parisettes. Ce sont des créatures fantastiques qui font à peine soixante centimètres de haut. D'après les légendes non-maj', la nymphe d'Ortie aurait réduit leur taille parce qu'elle était jalouse que les hommes trouvent les Parisettes plus charmantes qu'elle. Lire ce genre de légendes me conforte dans mon idée que les Non-Maj' ressentent la magie même s'ils ne peuvent pas la pratiquer et je suis persuadée que beaucoup accepteraient de vivre en bonne entente avec nous. Après d'autres légendes nous montrent aussi que tout ne se passe pas toujours bien. Je pense notamment au Warabouc qui était vu comme le diable lui-même par les anciens Non-Maj' alors qu'il s'agit d'une des créatures magiques les plus douces que je connaisse. Pour en revenir aux Parisettes, nous étions dans une forêt non loin de l'endroit où était installé le stade, il me semble qu'il s'agit de la forêt d'Orléans. L'un de nos cousins français nous a proposé d'aller voir l'événement et nous avons immédiatement accepté. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier Papa de nous avoir mis en contact avec Alphonsine et Jacques Frasnier. Nous avons été très bien accueillis et je dois dire que je suis heureuse de les compter dans notre famille.  
  
Que disais-je ? Ah oui, les Parisettes ! Donc, nous étions dans la forêt d'Orléans et Jacques qui la connaît très bien nous a guidés vers une petite clairière où il savait que nous trouverions les Parisettes. Elles étaient là à danser, chanter et tourbillonner au gré du vent. D'après Jacques, c'est un peu une tradition pour les sorciers habitant en bordure de la forêt d'Orléans d'aller les voir. Elles ont dansé ainsi sous les rayons du soleil pendant plusieurs heures. Leurs chants étaient magnifiques et envoûtants mais en même temps, nous pouvions ressentir une pointe de tristesse et de mélancolie. Peut-être que les Non-Maj' ont raison et qu'elles pleurent la perte de leur taille humaine et avec elle la possibilité de séduire les humains. Finalement, quand les derniers rayons du soleil ont fait place à la nuit, les chants ont perdu en intensité et doucement les Parisettes ont retrouvé le sol et n'ont plus fait qu'un avec.  
  
Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à retenir mes larmes durant toute la danse. Il y avait une telle mélancolie dans ces chants, dans cette danse, que mon cœur s'est serrée malgré moi et je n'étais pas la seule. Ludmilla a pleuré sans pouvoir se retenir et j'ai cru voir une larme coulée le long de la joue d'Isabella. Franz, pour sa part, arborait un visage triste que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis le décès de sa mère. Jacques nous a alors conseillé de regarder le ciel et le spectacle en valait la chandelle. Les étoiles brillaient haut et nous avons même eu la chance de pouvoir voir une étoile filante. Les Non-Maj' disent qu'il faut faire un vœu dans ce genre de circonstances et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas vous le dire car ils disent aussi que pour que les vœux se réalisent il faut les garder pour soi, les chérir comme on le ferait d'un amour secret.  
  
Franz et Isabella viennent de finir leur partie d'échec et ils veulent que je joue contre le gagnant. Je vais devoir vous laisser mes chers parents.  
  
Je vous envoie mille baisers,  
  
Callie


End file.
